


Clint Barton wants his man

by bartcnwinterhawk



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Clint Barton & Kate Bishop Friendship, Clint Barton Feels, Clint Barton Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bartcnwinterhawk/pseuds/bartcnwinterhawk
Summary: Bucky's gone on a mission, leaving Clint without his boyfriend.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Kudos: 22





	Clint Barton wants his man

Clint was usually quite a talkative guy, but today was different. 

Today, Clint was laid face down on the couch in the living room of the Avenger’s tower. 

Having left for a little while, Nat had returned to keep an eye on the sad archer. 

“How about you go do some shooting, we still have some of your old bows and arrows here, somewhere.” She informed, trying to get him to move off of the sofa. 

“Ughhh.” He groaned. 

“Thor got a new puppy the other day, named him Walter.” Nat knew how much Clint loved dogs. “He’s a black Labrador with a patch of white on his chest.” She told him, trying to get him to gain some interest. 

She received no response. 

“Oh, come on Barton, what’s wrong with you?” She was fed up now. 

“I miss Buckyyyy.” He whimpered his voice muffled from talking into the couch. Nat rolled her eyes. 

Bucky had been gone for the past week, he was on a mission with Sam and Steve, and by the sounds of it they weren’t coming back any time soon.

“I can’t get you Bucky, but I can get you some coffee?” She suggested.

“Can you get Bucky?” Clint asked ignoring her question. 

“Sorry lover boy, no can do.” She shrugged her shoulders and then Nat left Clint to go make herself some lunch. 

He turned his head ever so slightly so that he could watch the tv, but all that did was make him thinks of his boyfriend. Clint grumbled and turned it off, leaving him laid alone is silence. 

“Barton? What are you doing here?” He recognised the booming loud voice to be Thor’s and then a few seconds later, something wet came up and licked his nose. 

“Lovestruck, well kind of.” The feminine voice that belonged to Nat returned. 

“He’s missing the bf.”

“So he came to the tower?” Thor asked. 

Clint and Bucky lived in their own apartment, about half an hour away from the tower. They were two of only a few avengers who didn’t live in the tower, but the couple had decided that they wanted a little more privacy. 

“Apparently so, but he won’t talk so I don’t know why.”

“Walter, leave him alone.” Thor called the puppy to stop disturbing a sad Clint Barton. “Come on Barton, how about we go for a walk?” 

Clint peered up at Thor, his eyebrows raised, his face full of disapproval. 

“Ok well us two will be off, before Walts here gets too grumpy.” Thor chuckled his voice deep and loud. 

The room went silent again. Nat was still there, she sat on one of the other couches, quietly eating her turkey sandwich, leaving Clint to be sad in peace. 

~  
“Clint! You’re here!” Kate threw herself over the side of the sofa, jumping onto Clint, who let out a painful grumble. 

“I missed you so much.” She wrapped her arms around tight around him as best she could and squeezed him in a tight hug. 

“Missed you too Hawkeye.” Clint couldn’t bear to let himself ignore the young girl, so he sat up, letting her lie on the couch next to him. “How are things going?”

Kate had only moved into the tower a few weeks before Clint and Bucky moved out, meaning he didn’t get to keep an eye on her like he had hoped. 

“Nat has been helping me with combat, so had Wanda, and I’ve been doing loads of target practice.” She emphasised the ‘loads’.

“A little too much.” Nat piped in with a smirk, a guilty look appeared on Kate’s face. 

“Kate you can’t be getting into trouble already, you have to make a good impression on everyone.” Clint’s fatherly side came out when it came to Kate, wanting to look after her as best he could. 

“Schools soooo boring though.” She rolled her eyes before quickly switching the conversation. “Where’s your lover boy?”

“I wouldn’t bring him up if I were you.” Nat said. 

His mind had almost been taken off his boyfriend, that he had hardly managed to stop thinking about since he left. 

“He’s on a mission with Steve and Sam.”

“I can’t wait until I can do proper missions and not get stuck in school all day, Billy and Teddy say the same thing.” He could see her start to daydream. 

“You have to come visit again when Bucky gets back, I want to challenge him to some hand-to-hand combat.” Kate put her fists up as if ready to fight. 

“Oh he’ll beat you no problem, have you seen my boyfriend? The muscles!”

“Ok that’s enough, I don’t want to hear anymore.” Kate squirmed, and Clint chuckled.

From the other couch, Nat smiled, glad that somebody could cheer Clint up. 

~

It was nearing nine o’clock and the tower was pretty empty, that was typical for a Friday night. Couples were out on dates, the younger members liked to go to out to the park or go shopping, and most others were busy on missions. 

Clint and Nat were two of a handful still home. 

With her pyjamas on, a tub of ice cream in hand and a blanket over her, Nat watched ‘The notebook’, whilst Clint slept on the sofa. 

Before drifting off, he had muttered something to himself, Nat only picking up the words Bucky and ‘I miss you’, which was enough to make her own heart ache. 

It was clear to everyone just how much Clint loved his Bucky Barnes. 

“Hey Nat, have you..” It was Steve, she cut him off, signalling for him to whisper. “Oh, well that answers my question.” Steve left again, she heard him shouting something down the hall. 

Then in came a worried looking Bucky Barnes. 

“He’s asleep.” She informed the anxious man, turning off the tv, and the main light on, which was enough to wake Clint. 

“Bucky?” 

“Why weren’t you at home, you scared me?” Bucky said embracing his boyfriend tightly in his arms. 

“I missed you.” Clint replied. 

“He’s been here for the past five days.” Nat told him. She had taken it upon herself to look after Clint. He was clumsy enough normally, that she couldn’t trust sad Clint to look after himself. “He really means it when he said he missed you.”

“Come ‘ere.” Bucky pulled Clint into his lap, holding him in tight hug, “I missed you two.”

He smiled against Bucky’s shoulder. He took in a deep inhale of the scent he had missed so much for the past two weeks. 


End file.
